mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cap'n Ginny (MySims)
Cap'n Ginny (her real name is Virginia) is a fiesty young lady who likes to dress up and play make believe. Ginny is dressed up as a pirate. She was once a resident of your town but moved away with the others when the town's essence master left. She requests you to build and decorate her pirate-themed tavern/bar called Cap'n Ginny's. She rewards you with a "pirate ship" in which you can play on. She is partner and best friend of Pablo. Profile Ginny's parents noticed early on that their little Virginia was different from the other children. While most kids greeted each other by saying 'hello', Ginny would usually scream 'Avast, ye scurvy dogs!' and then bite them on the head. 'A little rambunctious' is how her teachers described her. One day Ginny received a pirate hat and an eye-patch as a gift from her grandmother (who is no longer allowed to bring gifts without asking Ginny's parents first). On that fateful day, Cap'n Ginny was born! Since then Ginny has been seeking fortune and adventure on the high seas of her own imagination. YARRR!!! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Yo ho! First Mate name! How can I have grand adventures without me theme music?! Requirements: Jukebox with 16 Angry Essences, and 20 Music Notes Reward: None Hint: Music Notes be buried treasure, aye. Head ashore and search th' forest, says I! Thanking Dialogue: Yar, that be it! Time to cast off and search for lost treasure! Hoist th' mizzens and batten me hatches! Task 2 Description: First Mate name! We will soon be discoverin' untold riches! Prepare some storage for our pirate booty! Requirements: Dresser with 20 Hearts and 20 Spades, Costume Chest with 15 Diamonds and 15 Clubs Reward: Television - Club blueprint Hint: Legends tell of a secret cave where grow four rare Essences. These odd gems look like th' suits from a deck o' cards, they say... Thanking Dialogue: Aye, we'll be rich as kings, First Mate name! And then we'll never have to eat broccoli again! Yo ho! Task 3 Description: This place be a little too dry for this pirate's tastes. We need a mighty ocean to sail our fearsome pirate fleet upon! Requirements: Hot Tub with 30 Beach Ball Reward: Mirror - Origami blueprint Hint: You seek Beachballs, eh? Hmm… I know! Let's search th' beach! Thar be water near th' edge o' th' desert. Thanking Dialogue: Yarrr, 'tis a fine ocean, First Mate name! Everyone, hop in th' ocean! Yo ho! Task 4 Description: Be ye ready for yer greatest challenge? Cap'n Ginny needs a new flagship for her pirate fleet, and she wants ye to build it! Requirements: Pirate Ship with 20 Magic Carpet and 30 Angry Reward: Ship in a Bottle Decorative Hint: Methinks ye'll have to return to th' caves to find all that ye need, me hearty. Thanking Dialogue: Shiver me timbers! A finer pirate galleon I've never seen. All hands on deck! Dialogue Hotel introduction *YARRRR! And what be yer name, scallawag? I be Cap'n Ginny the pirate captain! YARRRR! Accept move-in *So, it's pirate adventures ye be wantin', eh? We have an accord, says I! After you build house *Welcome to Cap'n Ginny's! Here there be no homework, no vegetables, and NO RULES! Yar-har-harrr! Request for more stuff *YARRRR! There's Fun to be had, mateys! Cap'n Ginny demands more plunder! Yo ho ho! Star Level 4 *Arrr, Ginny's parents wanted her to study harder. Pirates don't need Geometry, says I! *I met a boy I really liked, so I bit him on the head! Yarrr! *Methinks it be time for another EPIC SWORDFIGHT! I just wish I was allowed to have a sword... Star Level 5 *name, ye've a strong back, and a clever mind! Ye can be part of me crew and day! *Ahoy! Five Stars? It makes Cap'n Ginny want to eat a bunch of sugar and spin around 'til she throws up. YAR-HAR-HARRRR!!! *Ye've done good here, name! Cap'n Ginny's happy to make a port here in name. Best friend *Me ship be filled to th' gills with loot! Ye just earned a promotion, CAPTAIN name! Best friend reward *Cap'n Ginny's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Fun (MySims)